


Nights

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi and (Y/N) wake up because of their baby and they take care of them.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 27





	Nights

A shrill cry disturbs the stillness of the night, waking the couple. Levi has his eyes closed but his mind is pulling him into consciousness, the screams ringing in his ears. He feels (y/n) move, sliding his arm off her waist. Levi stops her, pushing himself up.

“Levi…?” (y.n) says drowsily. He reveals his ashen hues to her, adjusting his vision to the darkness. He makes out the dark crescents digging into her skin, her eyes filled with exhaustion and fatigue. She recently gave birth 2 weeks ago and she always got up to take care of their crying child at the expense of her sleep. It pained him to see her like a zombie, sluggishly walking and swaying side to side with her tired eyes.

“Sleep, I’ll get him.” Levi murmurs.

“No, it’s okay.” She protests, getting up. Levi pushes her down on the bed, giving her a stern look.

“That wasn’t a question.”

(Y/N) gazes into his eyes for a moment before giving in. “Okay..thank you..,”

He presses a quick kiss on her forehead. “Sleep.” he repeats. She sleepily smiles before closing her eyes. By now the cries have gotten louder, signaling to him that he should really get his ass out of bed. Removing himself from the cocoon of warmth due to the blankets and his wife’s body, he exits their bedroom and trudges down the hall.

Levi enters the nursery, shuffling to the back corner where the crib was. Farlan is flailing his arms, his face red and tears streaming down his cheeks. Gently picking his son up, Levi pats his back.

“Just have to wake us up, didn’t you?” His words seem harsh but there’s no malice in his tone.

He winces as the screams grow louder in his ear. Turns out this wasn’t one of those times when Farlan just needed to be held for a bit before he could go back to sleep. Holding Farlan close, he walks back to their bedroom. (Y/N) is curled up on his side of the bed, no doubt stealing his warmth that he left behind.

“(Y/N).” Levi nudges her shoulder. She cracks open an eye. Once she sees her husband holding Farlan, she sits up. She yawns, rubbing her eyes.

“He’s hungry?” She inquires.

Levi nods. He sits down on the bed, handing Farlan to her. She adjusts her shirt and feeds him, the crying ceasing. She releases a long sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder. Levi wraps an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. He nuzzles his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

“How do you manage to function on low sleep Levi?” (Y/N) mutters.

“I don’t.” Is his curt reply. He has a lot on his shoulders. Insomnia, nightmares, work, and now their baby, it’s safe to say that the amount of sleep he gets is diminishing. He’s gotten used to his lack of sleep, although there are times he dozes off. It’s exhausting, but he would do anything to help his wife. He wanted her to rest as much as possible, but again with their baby, it seems like an impossible task. It was hard adjusting to their new addition to the family, but Levi wouldn’t trade Farlan for the world. He’s his son, another important person in his life.

After a while, (Y/N) finishes feeding Farlan and begins to pat his back. Leo burps a few times. She cradles their son in her arms, slowly rocking him back and forth.

“He’s so cute.” She cooes.

“A brat still.” Levi mutters, which earns him a slight jab to his ribs.

(Y/N) hums a soft tune, lulling the baby to sleep. Soon, Farlan is breathing evenly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Levi moves to take him from her hands but Sherry shakes her head.

“Let’s go together.”

With a grunt he stands up, (Y/N) mimicking his action. They pad down the hall and into the nursery. She slowly places their baby boy in the crib, her arms slipping away from him little body. She grips her hand on the railing, admiring him. Levi does the same, gazing at his little boy. With his tuft of raven locks and pudgy cheeks, Levi smiles. It’s not often he and (Y/N) get to witness their baby being peaceful.

“You’re smiling.” (Y/N) pokes his cheek.

He looks away from her. “I wasn’t.” She laughs lightly at his words.

Levi tugs her on her waist. “Back to bed or else I’m bringing us both down to sleep on the floor.”

His wife leans against him as they return to their bedroom. She falls face first into the mattress and Levi snorts. He gets under the covers, (y/n) immediately curling her body next to him, her face snuggled in his chest. Levi tightly wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

They slip into slumber, knowing full well to savor these precious hours before Farlan would wake again.


End file.
